A feudal Anthology
by JazzyFay
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha drabbles, originally written as Issekiwa challenge entries. 75 to 200 words each.
1. The Fruits of Summer

"It's summer," she had explained, presenting the fruit, "so we should celebrate."

He sat in a tree, watching his companions. The monk and taijiya sat on the riverbank, nibbling their treats, while Kagome cut another peach into slices for the kit, who was already covered in sticky fruit juice.

_Celebrate._ Didn't she know he hated summer? He closed his eyes, memories of the past assaulting him.

_Summer._ Work slowed due to the heat. The days grew longer. Children of the court in bright new yukatas played as he watched from the shadows. The hours stretched into eternity with only a cast-off ball and his mother's teary smiles for companionship.

His eyes snapped open, pushing away the past. He found himself staring into stormy blue eyes. He watched panic fill them as the branch swayed. Instantly his arm was around her, steadying her.

"Stupid wench! Are you _trying_ to get killed!"

"Here." A small hand held out a peach.

Understanding played across her features. Again, she silently offered the peach. Hesitantly, he reached a clawed hand toward the fruit. Smiling, she transferred it into his grasp.

_Summer._ He watched her scramble clumsily back down the tree. Maybe it wasn't so bad.


	2. The Prayer

Title: The Prayer

Rating: G

Genre: Introspective

Word Count: 154

The night air was cold, just as it had been on that night long ago, when he was just a boy. He remembered well how it had stung his face as he ran. The winds had howled, natural and cursed harmonizing.

Silently he sat, mentally counting off the years on the beads of his rosary. So many years ago. His own childhood screams still seemed to ring in his ears. The first calling desperately for a dead man's answer. Later, for mercy. The pain. He would never forget the pain. It had been as though he was being ripped apart from the inside out. A humorless smile lifted the corners of his weary mouth. Wasn't that exactly what had happened?

Finished with his counting, he looked up. The sun had just begun its ascent, pink and yellow fingers reaching up into the blue-black above. Another year had come and gone. He prayed for more.


	3. Foolish

A fool.

It was a disturbing thought, that this Sesshoumaru might be the son of a fool. He thought back to day, so long ago, when the Inu no Taisho had first come to him with his human wench. Her belly was already swollen with child. His father's eyes had shone with pride. Pride. What did the sire of a hanyou know of pride?

Decades had passed, and now that hanyou, the one Father's human had born, indulged the same foolishness. Allying himself with humans. Exterminators and monks. His little miko wench.

Golden eyes narrowed with disdain. This Sesshoumaru would not repeat the mistakes of a fool.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" drawn from thought, he focused on the child as she ran across the field clutching a fistful of flowers. His stride slowed, allowing her to run to his side.

This Sesshoumaru's Father was a fool. An honorable fool.


	4. Tricked

He watched as she wound another layer of gauze around the hanyou's torso. She frowned as red seeped through the fabric. He watched the frown grow when the red continued to spread. Her patient finally lost his tolerance for her medicines and waved her away, clawed hands coming up to swat away the hands intent on healing him, announcing he didn't need to be fussed over "like some weak human".

Still, he watched, his tiny form trembling with unleashed anger and jealousy. She always tended to the older male first. HE wanted to be tended. Wanted her to gently scold HIM in that voice that meant she was relieved, not angry. He wanted her to fuss over HIM.

He hadn't even noticed she moved until he was cradled in her arms.

"Shippou? You weren't hurt were you?" It was wrong and he knew it. The monk would smirk. The hanyou would thump him. But it was worth it. His eyes began to water. His lip began to tremble.

Instantly she was cuddling him, lips brushing his head, hands stroking his tail as she allowed him to tuck himself in against her chest. He was glad she wouldn't see his grin.


End file.
